


Kylmää ja kirpeää

by Lyra_Suomi (Lawqua)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawqua/pseuds/Lyra_Suomi
Summary: Vastuunvapaus: En omista Pottereita, enkä tee tällä tuotoksella rahaa.Aikaisemmin julkaistu finissä





	Kylmää ja kirpeää

**Author's Note:**

> Vastuunvapaus: En omista Pottereita, enkä tee tällä tuotoksella rahaa.
> 
> Aikaisemmin julkaistu finissä

  
Sirius joi teensä kylmänä. Hän ei koskaan muistanut, että oli keittänyt vettä ja hauduttanut teen. Kuppi unohtui aina jonnekin, ja Sirius joi teensä, kun se oli kylmennyt huoneen lämmössä. Sellainen Sirius oli, eikä Remus ollut edes aivan varma siitä, pitikö Sirius teestä, vai keittikö mies sitä ainoastaan häntä varten. Siriuksen kasvot olivat väsyneet ja harmaat ja teekupit aina puoliksi täysiä jokaisen kirjapinon vierellä.

Kun Tonks keitti teetä, se oli kirpeää. Se oli jonkun marjan makuista ja siihen oli aina kaadettu puoli kiloa sokeria. Tee tarjoiltiin aina samoista sinikukkaisista kupeista ja Remus yleensä poltti kielensä, koska ei ollut vielä tottunut siihen, että kupeissa oli muutakin kuin kylmää teetä.

Silloin harvoin, kun Remus omassa pienessä asunnossaan keitti teetä, se oli aina lämmintä ja lempeää. Sellaista joka sytytti pienen valon sydämeen talven pimeimpinä öinä ja laittoi pakostakin hymyilemään. Mutta yleensä Remus joi teetä Siriuksen luona - jolloin tee oli aina kylmää tai ainakin haaleaa - tai jos hän oli Tonksin luona, makeaa ja kirpeää.

Remus muisti illat Jamesin ja Lilyn luona. Silloin ei koskaan juotu teetä, aina kahvia ja välillä viskiä. Tee oli laimeaa ja mautonta. Se oli tarkoitettu vanhoille ja väsyneille. Sellaisille, joiden kasvot olivat muuttuneet vakaviksi ja mietteet hiljaisiksi. Sitten James ja Lily kuolivat ja Sirius joutui Azkabaniin ja Remus osti ensimmäistä kertaa teetä.

Kun Sirius todettiin syyttömäksi, he istuivat ensimmäistä kertaa samaan pöytään. Sirius ei halunnut asua Kalmanhanaukiolla - mutta asui kuitenkin - joten Remus kutsui Siriuksen luokseen. Hän laittoi veden kiehumaan ja nosti kaapista teevalikoimansa.  
“Siitä on pitkä aika”, Sirius sanoi.  
“Yli kolmetoista vuotta”, Remus vastasi ja kaatoi vettä kuppeihin.  
“Se on pitkä aika”, Sirius sanoi. Tee jäähtyi kuppiin eivätkä he oikeastaan jutelleet.

Tonks oli erilainen. Pehmeä. Ei yhtä tuttu kuin Sirius. Remus viihtyi molempien seurassa, mutta käänsi katseen, kun puhe kääntyi Tonksiin - olessaan Siriuksen kanssa - tai Siriukseen, kun oli Tonksin kanssa. Killan kokouksissa Tonks ja Sirius vilkuilivat toisiaan kiinnostuneina ja Remus punastui, kun Sirius vinkkasi silmää.

Kun Remus seuraavan kerran oli Tonksin luona, nainen puhui ainoastaan Siriuksesta, välittämättä siitä, että sai Remuksen aivan vaivaantuneeksi.

“Ei se toimisi ikinä”, Remus sanoi Siriukselle, kun Sirius kysyi ja Sirius muuttui niin hiljaiseksi ja mietteliään näköiseksi, että Remus luuli näkevänsä unta.  
“Miksei muka toimisi?” Sirius kysyi ja kallisti päätään niin kuin oli joskus nuorena tehnyt yrittäessään saada jotain haluamaansa.  
“Te olette liian erilaisia”, Remus sanoi.  
“Sinä sanoit samaa Lilystä ja Jamesista”, Sirius tokaisi, mutta joi sitten teensä loppuun ja ilmoitti lähtevänsä.

“Tuletko sinä takaisin?” Remus kysyi ovella.  
“Minä tulen aina takaisin”, Sirius sanoi ja suuteli suoraan huulille. Huulet maistuivat marjoilta ja sokerilta. Tonksilta.

Sitten yhtäkkiä teekupit Siriuksen asunnossa olivat täynnä kylmää ja kirpeää teetä ja kun Remus aamuisin kömpi sängynpohjalta Tonks ja Sirius istuivat vastakkain keittiön pöydän ääressä. Sirius näytti nuorentuneen monta vuotta. Remuksestakin tuntui nuoremmalta. Sirius virnisti ja Remus hymyili. Tonksin hiukset olivat kirkkaan siniset.

“Sinä sanoit, että tämä ei toimisi”, Sirius sanoi leijuttaessaan teepannun pöytään.  
“Niin sanoin”, Remus myönsi.  
“Mutta tämä toimii”, Sirius sanoi ja viittoi ympärilleen. Tonks kaatoi teehensä lisää sokeria ja tarjosi Siriuksellekin. Sirius kumosi sokerikon sisällön kuppiinsa ja unohti sitten - vahingossa tai tahallaan - juoda teensä. Remus maistoi varovaisesti oman kuppinsa reunasta. Tee ei ollut kylmää tai liian makeaa.  
“Niin toimiikin”, Remus vastasi.

☕☕☕


End file.
